


The Lunar Curse

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Once a month Polis is afflicted with a curse, what happens when Clarke is affected by said curse? How will Lexa find peace?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

One night a month; when the moon is at its fullest, even the most sensible person can be afflicted by the curse. Sense and morals mean nothing in the heat of passion and glory. The curse can be noticed through a slight shift in the air, by the way they walk, a strut in their step as they carry their head a little higher than usual. 

Last month a rogue Gona killed a few civilians, his family begged for peace, blaming the madness of the moon. The month before that all the merchants raised their prices, Lexa had to sort the trouble out before a revolt started. The full moon was never a welcome sight in her eyes.

Today was quiet, it keeps her tense and on edge. The usual hustle and bustle of the Polis streets have turned silent and empty. The few people out, hurry quickly to their homes, no one daring to get caught by the moon's curse. It's the one year anniversary of her near death, having been caught in the crossfire. (Though she knows it wasn't the curse to blame).

The memory is ingrained in her brain. The indescribable pain of her past lives flashing through her mind like a- well, like a bullet. Past commanders screaming, sharing their pain, trying (in some crazy sense) to dull the pain of her own wound. She fights through the pain, thinking only of Clarke, her Clarke.

Her fight would have been over if it wasn't for the Skaikru medicine, Titus was already preparing her body to find the next Commander. Clarke saved her life in more ways than one. That's why the stillness has her on edge. Tonight was the night that Clarke, her Clarke was afflicted by the Lunar curse.

The empty hall echoes with the click of her boots at each quick step toward their room. The uneasy feeling fades, replaced with excitement in the pit of her stomach. She pauses at the door, listening to the soft shuffling sound beyond the wood. She smirks, pushing the door open and bathing her in the orange glow of the candles.

The full moon peaks from the sheer curtains, marking a lone figure in the center of her large bed, curled in the furs and waiting. Lexa smirks at the sight, removing her armor slowly, one piece at a time. The hungry gaze never leaves her lover's eyes. Lexa climbs into the bed, striped of all her protective gear and on the prowl.

Their lips finally meet and Clarke releases a sigh, she plays with the hem of Lexa's shirt before finally pulling it over her head; careful to avoid the still tender wound on her stomach. Nearly a year ago and still as tender as the day it happened. She’s starting to wonder if it will ever heal properly. Her thoughts are interrupted by Clarke as she peppers soft lips down Lexa's throat. 

She shivers as a breeze rolls through the room, her nipples perk in the chilly air, she removes her shorts and joins Clarke under the furs. Clarke's skin is already flushed and Lexa can't help herself, "Have you started without me, ai houmon?"

Clarke's response is only a grin as she quickly flips positions and has Lexa's arms pinned up above her head. Clarke's touches are electric against Lexa's skin. Clarke trails her tongue down Lexa's sternum, pausing to wipe a circle around a darkened areola. 

Clarke glides lower and lower until she reaches Lexa's core. She laps at her entrance and Lexa bites her lip. She gazes down at Clarke, who pauses her ministrations to say, "I want to hear you, ai niron." 

Lexa throws her head back with a moan as Clarke flattens her tongue along her slit. Clarke places a kiss to Lexa's clit before licking in a figure eight and moving back down. Lexa's hand wrings the sheets as Clarke continues, placing kisses up her tights and around her core. 

"Please," Lexa begs, but Clarke does not comply. Lexa can feel the smirk against the skin of her thigh, she's not sure how much more she can take, Clarke's feather light touches are killing her. She chalks it up to an effect of the Lunar curse. Clarke on a normal day would never be this gentle or slow.

Finally, Clake presses her finger to Lexa's swollen clit, her hips buck upwards, begging for more contact. Clarke fills Lexa with two fingers, licking furiously around her clit. Lexa moans uncharacteristically loud, arching her back. 

Her eyes cloud and Lexa pulls Clarke up, their lips crashing into each other. Clarke's fingers quicken their pace before Lexa is coming into her hand. Their desperation turns into a lazy kiss after a while and Lexa rolls Clarke onto her back, intent to give her just as much as she gave Lexa. 

Clarke just shakes her head with a smile, pulling Lexa against her chest she says, "Not tonight, that was just for you."

Lexa rests her eyes against Clarke's chest, listening to the steady strum of her heart beat. She's nearly faded into sleep when she's jolted awake by the next words. 

"Lexa, I want a baby."

Yep. Clarke is definitely affected by the Lunar Curse.


	2. Conception

Clarke was influenced by the moon’s powers… Or so Lexa thought. The statement faded away and their lives continued on as normally as it could after that. Lexa had never been one to doubt herself, but after Clarke’s statement, her stomach filled with dread. Maybe she wasn’t a good fit for Clarke? A baby was the one thing she couldn’t give her. The doubt consumes her throughout the week. Until one night of snuggling, Clarke says it again. 

“I want a baby.”

Lexa visibly gulps a breath of fresh air, Clarke places a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I cannot do that Clarke.”

Clarke frowns and leans away from Lexa to study her features. Lexa’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach, she never wanted to disappoint her Houmon but here she was, doing just that.

“Why not? Is it because you're the commander?” Clarke asks, having Lexa’s doubt turns to laughter. How silly of Clarke, does she not understand how babies are made?

Lexa bites her lip, trying to contain the laughter that threatens to spill over. “Clarke, I do not have a penis.”

Clarke’s frown turns into a wide grin and she gently pushes Lexa’s shoulder. “I know that, there are other ways to have a child.” 

Lexa nods thoughtfully, Clarke is right. There are many children that are looking for homes, but Lexa could never choose just one, it wouldn’t be fair to the others. Lexa looks into Clarke’s hopeful eyes, and asks the question Clarke is dying to answer. 

“How?”

Clarke entwines their fingers together, leaning her head against Lexa’s chest, she listens to the steady beat of her heart, 

“The Ark’s medicine. We can have a baby through a donor.” says Clarke.

“A donor? Like adoption?” Lexa asks.

Clarke frowns, toying with the ring on Lexa’s finger. 

“Not quite, Though that is an option. I just… I would like our first child to be our own,” says Clarke.

Lexa nods again, gaze drifting through the open curtains and at the quarter moon, The glow, not as bright, but just as ominous as the week before, Clarke tilts Lexa’s chin to face her and asks, “What’s wrong? You don’t want a child?”

Lexa shakes her head and explains, “No, It is not that. I have never had thoughts of having children. Clarke, if you want to, I won’t stop you... “

Clarke sighs and wiggles down into the furs of the bed, “Let’s go to sleep, It’s okay if you don’t want a baby..”

Lexa tightens the grip on Clarke’s hand, green eyes connecting with blue. She swears she could drown in their depths. “Clarke, I want a baby too, I just… I can’t GIVE you a baby. The thought of you laying with someone else… it hurts, but If it is something you want, I will not stop you.”

Clarke grins and places a kiss to Lexa’s lips, Lexa’s heart sinks deep into the pit of her stomach, the thought of Clarke with someone else. Someone’s hands on her, and someone’s seed inside her belly. It doesn’t sit right, but whatever makes her happy, Lexa will support her.

“I don’t have to sleep with someone else Lexa, you can be a part of the insemination. We just need a sperm donor,” Lexa nods, a smile growing on her lips.

\--

The next month is filled with the prospect of having a new baby in Polis. Word spreads around the city, citizens from all nations gather in the city center, wishing to be a part of the commander's family. 

They had many volunteers flock to the capital, begging for a chance to help their commander. Clarke turned away many who didn’t match Lexa’s quirks. It is decided to hold a contest to decide the best suitor.

Lexa was humbled by all those who competed, but Clarke had the final say. She examined the competitors, inch by inch, deciding whether or not they resembled Lexa enough. After much scrutiny they had several Brown haired, Green eyed men ready to compete.

The first contest was a battle of wits, the competitors who tied with Lexa or even beat her in a game of Chess would move on to the next round, It was a trial of the ages, eight out of twenty remained. Lexa was impressed by the competition, She gave the losers a gracious gift for their attempt. 

The next was a contest in archery, Lexa hit the bullseye 3 times and the fourth hit the outer ring. Lexa swears that she didn’t purposefully throw the last arrow, but Clarke knew better. She knew Lexa like these challengers, it’s not often she gets to express herself like this. Being all cooped up inside, giving orders to others. It gets dry after a while. This is a nice change.

Then there was a charisma challenge. The donors were asked to explain their best traits. Two men were left, they did not boast about their successes like the others. These men were humble, which was what they were looking for all along. 

The final decision was again left to Clarke, who asked to see their children. After meeting their own children, Clarke decided that Christoph’s children resembled Lexa the best and he was the chosen donor. The competition took about a week, but it was a week well spent, now they had their man, and hopefully they would have a baby. 

\--

Clarke lays back in the bed, the room is cold and the steel stirrups don't help. Lexa holds her hand through the process but it doesn't make it any less awkward. 

"You're going to feel a pinch, honey, that's normal."

Clarke nods as she's injected with a syringe. Clarke tightens her grip around Lexa's hand who simply smiles and strokes a thumb over the top of her fingers. She pulls her hand to her lips, placing a kiss to the top.

"All done. Now lay still. Though some stimulation may help." Abby says with a wink. 

Lexa's face flushes and Clarke's eyes narrow, "Mom! Why are you so embarrassing?!"

Abby shrugs, pulling the gloves off her hands. "I'm sorry honey, but it's true, orgasms help with conception."

Clarke throws a pillow at her mom, who easily deflects it, "Alright, alright I'm leaving!" She says, hands in the air.

Clarke hears the lock click as her mother leaves the room. She can't help the eye roll. She glances back at Lexa whose face is still an angry red. Clarke pulls Lexa towards her, locking their lips in a gentle kiss. She pulls away and grins up at her lover. 

"Well? Do you think we should try?"

Lexa’s face grows a deeper red, but she grins through the furious blush. She nods a bit too enthusiastically and climbs into the small bed. She trails her hands up and down Clarke's sides, stopping just at the hem of her robe before plunging underneath to toy with Clarke's breasts.

The skin is soft and rich, Lexa's rough fingers graze over the sensitive skin, causing Clarke to release a soft gasp. Lexa's lips crash into Clarke's; all tounge and teeth, desperate for more contact. Lexa Busies herself with the back of Clarke's robe, releasing it and discarding it on the floor.

"Lexa…" Clarke sighs as Lexa's tounge drags around a taught peak. Lexa's mouth laps lazily around Clarke's nipple, dragging her fingernails down Clarke's thighs.

Clarke groans, throwing her head back and grinding her hips into Lexa's belt. Lexa trails her lips from Clarke's chest to her neck, sucking a red mark into her collarbone, easily hidden by her shirt.

Clarke’s cheeks are flushed, Lexa places a kiss to them before dipping her hand lower to Clarke's throbbing clit. Lexa's fingers press hard and steady circles, Clarke’s back arches, dry lips gasping for Lexa's. 

Lexa picks up her pace, swallowing Clarke’s moans with her tongue. It's only a matter of minutes before Clarke is lining herself up before that edge. Her body stiffens and with one last brush, she's falling and Lexa is catching her.

Lexa leans her forehead against Clarke's, pressing a kiss to her cheek after each wave of pleasure wracks through her body. Finally Clarke is grounded and Lexa places a solid kiss to her lips. She grabs the robe helping Clarke back in, she settles down in her chair next to her. Just as Abby is walking back into the room.

"I love you, ai houmon."


	3. Congratulations

Abby told them that it may take a few tries before Clarke became pregnant, that didn't make it any less painful when Clarke got her next menstrual cycle. Clarke knew that natural pregnancies were difficult to plan, so why did it hurt so much for failing the first time.

Lexa found her later that afternoon still in bed. Clarke blamed it on the hormones but Lexa knew better than that. She curled up next to her, pulling Clarke's head into her lap and stroking her hair until the shuddering faded and Clarke drifted off to sleep. 

Another month came and went, then another. When eventually they were seeing their first snowfall of the year. Clarke had fallen into a dark haze. She began spending more and more time in their bedroom, until eventually she only left for meals.

Lexa tried to take her around the village, deeming fresh air is good for the soul. Clarke returned alone an hour later, complaining of a chill. Lexa began to wonder if they should skip this month's injection.

Clarke picked up painting again. The painting kept Clarke distracted, Lexa spoiled her with the finest paints and canvases. The smell had Clarke's stomach turning, she knew she shouldn't have gone out with Lexa the other day. She must have picked up a stomach bug from one of the villagers.

Clarke sealed her paints and set the canvas in another room to dry. She finds herself standing outside of the commander's room after some wandering. She pushes the door open, expecting the room to be filled with ambassadors.

The room is empty with the exception of Lexa. Clarke walks quietly to the throne and perches herself on Lexa’s lap. She snuggles into her chest feeling the smile grow on Lexa’s lips. The pair exchange no words and Lexa gently strokes Clarke back. She sighs into the embrace and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Lexa began to notice Clarke's weakness, she was sleeping more, became sick to certain smells and her usual healthy looking complection grew pale and gaunt. Another week of the illness had Lexa leaving meetings to check on her houmon. It was when she found Clarke retching into a bucket that Lexa called a Fisa.

Lexa grips Clarke's hand tightly as the fisa works. She's an older woman, White, curly hair that frays at the ends. Though her face is set with wrinkles, Her eyes gleam with youth. This Fisa, Naia, is experienced in the world of medicine. Far beyond that of Abby.

Naia waves a bushel of sage around Clarke's figure, a smile crosses her lips as Clarke groans at the stench. The fisa places a hand to Clarke's forehead and her grin grows wider. Lexa notices and her brows furrow. 

"What is it?"

Naia stops her movements and says, "It is quite complicated but the answer is an obvious one." The two look at the fisa, confusion written clearly on their faces, she continues, "Clarke, you're pregnant."

Clarke's mouth drops open and closed as she tries to make sense of the Fisa's words. Pregnant? She can't be, her last menstrual cycle was… she thought back. She had missed her last period, how could she have not noticed?

A smile grows on Lexa’s lips, she gathers both of Clarke's hands and places a kiss to her lips. Clarke finally forms the words, "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update, short and hopefuly sweet


End file.
